


all i ever wanted ( was for someone to feel me )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Short & Sweet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Kim Taehyung is part of the Kim Dynasty and is heir to the throne, though he doesn't want it.Lately, however, Kim Taehyung isn't certain about what—orwho—he wants anymore.





	all i ever wanted ( was for someone to feel me )

**Author's Note:**

> i've already typed 12k+ for this fic, but decided to post at least something, so here's a short prologue of sorts? lol
> 
> i was gonna post it all at once when the fic was 100% done, but figured i'd space it out. that way it's a lot less to read at one time. <3 
> 
> enjoy the prologue, at least. xx
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! ** fic was inspired by this:[ PLEASE CHECK IT OUT FOR A REFERENCE?? ALL CREDIT TO THE PERSON WHO POSTED IT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmq2B0yIjcw)** it'll be similar to this video, but with changes here and there.  <3

  
  
  


  
  
  


Resting peacefully atop the water's surface is a wide arrangement of water lilies, one in every shade imaginable, aimlessly floating about with the sluggish current of the pond. Droplets still cling to the aquatic plant from the showers earlier that morning, though the majority have evaporated due to the harsh rays of light shining over the landscape.

  


The breeze fills the air with the faint scent of chamomile, soothing the young prince of the anxiety that has risen within him. Dark eyes reflect a beautiful, white lily that swirls about in a murky pool of pinks and purples. He had found himself on the walkway overseeing the ponds below, elbow pressed into the wood, head balanced against his closed fist.

  


Today was one of those days that had left him drained of all energy, having exerted it all in the form of an argument. In fact, he can still feel the faint sting of a slap against the right side of his face, can still feel it burning the unblemished skin of his cheek; he was certain if he stared hard enough at his reflection, he could possibly see the lingering scarlet imprint of his father's hand.

  


Soft footsteps approach the young man, but he doesn't move an inch, doesn't even acknowledge whomever had decided to ruin his solemn moment of silence. "Taehyung, my prince." The woman's voice is warm and compassionate, reaching out to stroke through the silky tresses of the raven's mane.

  


Taehyung bows his head further, ashamed of himself and not desiring to voice the frustrations crawling to the tip of his tongue. Nimble fingers continue to comb through the length of his locks until, finally, he shifts to straighten his spine, bowing respectfully to the woman who had raised him. "Mother."

  


The woman, effortlessly elegant, waves the handmaids away but accepts the oil paper umbrella handed to her. She holds it delicately within her hands, twirling it thoughtfully, the cherry blossoms painted onto the material spinning to expose its delicate pattern. But she still doesn't speak a word, doesn't really have to, not when the raven is wide-eyed and wears an expression of anguish. She doesn't pretend to know why, not when she knows the exact cause of the young man's ire.

  


She reaches forward, then, takes his cheek within one of her hands. The queen allows a frown to tug at her lips, head canting imploringly. "You must not let what your father said dismay you like this," her voice is quiet and tentative, eyes searching the latter's for signs of understanding. "You are next in line for the throne, this is something you have known since you were a child. Why does the thought of becoming king frighten you so?"

  


As much as he wants to avert his gaze back to the sight of the lilies, he is unable to do so, not when those bright eyes have him steeled and rigid. Instead he glances at the sight of the umbrella, fingers focusing on how thin fingers continue to twirl it about. "I never wanted the throne, and I still do not want it, mother," croaks the raven, shifting into the palm still cradling his cheek. "Surely Taesun wants it, yes?"

  


The queen allows her lips to settle in a stern line, disapproving of the words being spoken. "You are well-aware that it does not work like that." She withdraws her hand, places it to rejoin her other on the umbrella. The raven takes a step forward to peer at the lilies in the water, braid swinging from one side to the other. She overlooks the pond, at the multitude of dragonflies that flutter about, pausing over the various colored lilies. "I understand that it is a lot to ask from you, but surely you _knew_ this was coming. Your father, and I for that matter, will not always be here by your side. There will be a day where this dynasty will be yours, and it is a fact that you cannot avoid."

  


As important as the subject is, and would be in the near-future, the raven doesn't find himself engulfed in the conversation. Instead he stares at a dark blue dragonfly hovering just above the white lily, perhaps taking in its beauty from a closer perspective, just reveling in the scorching heat and free from all the troubles of daily life. Part of him wishes that things were that simple, that maybe he could be free to roam much like the dragonflies that frequent the area.

  


He joins the aging woman who silently peruses the pond, not breathing a word, though she does offer occasional glances at the young prince. But the prince isn't aware, doesn't want to break the serenity of the moment. The current picks up then, and the white lily is floating down the pond with other plants in tow. The raven's shoulders hunch forward, feeling that all hope had been lost along with the meandering lily, deciding that becoming king was the only fate he would know.

  


" _I_ will be king," hesitantly states the young prince, though his voice wavers considerably. He reaches out to grab the wooden ledge for stability, not trusting himself to remain upright on wobbling legs. Bile crawls up and bundles within his throat, and he vaguely ponders whether or not he will vomit, but manages to swallow the knot down. "I _will_ be king."

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thoughts ? comments ? concerns ?


End file.
